Budapest
by cardiffictionlocked1895
Summary: AU. What really happened in Budapest. Clintasha. Standalone. Multi-chapter. I don't own marvel or any of their characters
1. Prologue

{Prologue- Natasha}

_A lithe form dropped to the ground ahead of me, blocking any escape I would have. I couldn't make out any distinguishing features in the moonlight, but I could tell the man in front of me must have jumped down from one of the rooftops. _

_"I'm Agent Barton, from S.H.I.E.L.D."_

_And he had probably been sent to murder me. Wouldn't surprise me. My time with the Red Room hadn't left me short of enemies. _

_I wasn't dying today, though. _

_ The man stepped into the circle of light created by a streetlamp. He was dressed in mostly black, like me, and he had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. "I know who you are, Natasha. And, from what I've heard, your Red Room hasn't been kind to you, so I'm going to make you an offer."_

_He spoke English. I decided to humor him, for the moment. He still hadn't gotten to the "so I've got to kill you" part. _

_"I could end this now, by killing you." He paused, as if to see my reaction. I remained motionless, and he continued, "Or… I could recruit you and you could come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. with me."_

_That was one alternative I hadn't heard before. I mentally debated whether or not to kill _him_ on the spot, or to go with him. I didn't really trust him all that much, but then again, anything would be better than returning to the Red Room after a failed mission. Who knew what they'd do to me this time. Besides, giving me this opportunity probably wasn't part of this archer's job. He must be willing to risk his own career for mine. _

_Staring intently at the agent, I made my decision. _

_In Russian, I replied, "I'll come with you."_

**_-_Bree**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Sorry my chapters are so short. They look so much longer on Word, but I'll try to start making them longer.**

**Enjoy!**

{Chapter 1- Natasha}

I shifted and fidgeted in my uncomfortable seat in a plane headed for Budapest, Hungary, where my next mission would be. We'd been flying for hours on end, and the endless silence was killing me. I so badly wanted to start up a conversation with Clint, who sat across from me, but it would look suspicious with none of the other agents talking. It wasn't like S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't already know Clint and I were dating, as it's nearly impossible to hide anything from them, but I knew they didn't approve in the slightest.

It was kind of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fault that we were in a relationship at all, because after Clint had chosen not to kill me when we had first met, my new agency had wasted no time in making me his responsibility. I trained with him, and he gave me my assessments. I practically spent every waking moment with him. Originally this arrangement had greatly annoyed me, but it hadn't taken very long for us to become close, and ultimately start dating. S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't do anything about it; Clint and I were a few of their best.

Pulling my thoughts back to the present, I heard the intercom system blare: "_We're landing. Get ready to debark." _We gradually touched down in an open field surrounded by trees.

Following the eleven other agents, I took a deep breath and stepped off the jet.

**-Bree**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm dying for some reviews, people. PLEASE review!**

{Chapter 2- Clint}

We all got off the plane, and immediately it left without further instruction. We didn't need it. We all knew exactly what we had to do.

Once we left the landing field, we'd soon enter the general population. The plan was to converge in a crowd, and inconspicuously find the target. Targets, actually. There was a pretty big terrorist group out here, and we would have to terminate them. Luckily they weren't into hiding. It should be a straightforward and moderately quick mission.

Only it didn't go quite that smoothly.

As soon as we were alone, the jet long gone, we made our way toward the city through the woods. It was a mostly silent journey. None of us really felt the need to make conversation.

Then I thought I saw a shape moving near one of the trees. Gesturing for the others to stop, I stared into the direction of the motion. Carefully, I pulled out my bow, an arrow already notched. "Show yourself." I called.

A man, dressed completely in black, slid down from the branches of a tree. I aimed directly at him.

"Shoot at me all you want, American." He had a rough accent, and English wasn't his first language. "We've already found you. It's too late."

As if on cue, about forty more people, dressed similar to the first man, dropped from the trees. We were surrounded, outnumbered, and- I noticed as each dark figure raised a weapon at us- outgunned.

We wouldn't give in this easily, though. The other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had their weapons out, too, and the fighting ensued.

I shot an arrow at one of the men (who must have been the terrorists, as they each had the insignia of the group we were hunting for printed on their right sleeves) and he screamed as blood flowed from the fresh wound in his back. After he collapsed, I reclaimed my arrow and continued shooting other terrorists down. The woods became filled with the cries and yells of the injured. Even as I swiftly took out seven terrorists, I knew we wouldn't win this battle. Agents fell, too, and we didn't have as many to start out with on our side.

I didn't get to witness the end of it, however, because soon I turned around to face another terrorist who had somehow snuck up on me. I reached for my pistol, since the bow wasn't meant for close combat, but the woman was faster. She slammed the butt end of her gun into the side of my head, and my knees buckled under me as the world around me faded to peaceful blackness.

**-Bree**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Reviews, guys! I need some outside opinions, good or bad, I don't care.**

{Chapter 3- Natasha}

I wondered vaguely if I was dead. That would be disappointing, to die on only the sixth mission with my new company. Still, I would have gotten away from the Red Room, and that fact alone was enough to make me open my eyes and face whatever death had to offer.

I was lying on the floor, my hands and feet bound. I bit through the thin rope around my wrists and then freed my ankles, wondering why whoever had tied me up hadn't made any obvious attempts to keep me that way. Looking up, I realized why.

I was sitting in sort of totally enclosed cell, the walls a shiny steel. No way was I getting through that. Next to me on the ground were six other agents. I assumed the missing five were dead, or dying. I was glad to see, though, that Clint was among the surviving. I was also pleased to notice a vent at the very top of the east wall. I had no idea if it even led outside, but it was my only option. It wasn't so high that I couldn't jump up into it, and it was just wide enough that I would be able to fit through it. The only problem was getting up there to unscrew the bolts.

"C'mon." I whispered, shaking the other agents awake, and soon they had all removed their weak restraints. I led them over to the vent and Clint let me stand on his shoulders as I pulled out a tiny needlelike knife I had hidden in my shoe and used it as a screwdriver. The vent popped right off, revealing a narrow opening. Taking a deep breath, I slipped into it. The others leapt up into the vent and followed me. I heard someone cry out behind me, and knew instinctively that one of us had been caught, but it would have been pointless to try to go back and save whoever it was. I continued sliding silently through the tunnel, even as the air condensed and it became harder to breathe.

Finally, after at least an hour of feeling our way through the dark passageway, I saw sunlight ahead. Encouraged, I moved faster, tumbling out the end and sucking in air.

We raced through the cover of trees, branches scratching my face and arms as I sprinted past them. Eventually, we stopped, panting, to take a quick rest and call in to S.H.I.E.L.D.

I tested my headset, which produced only static. It hadn't worked since I'd woken up in the compound, where it had likely been disabled.

I addressed the other agents. "Do any of your coms work?"

After a short second while they all tried their headsets in vain, I received a chorus of nos.

I sighed. "Where do we go now, then?"

Clint stepped up. "Well, supposing the terrorists are about a minute away, I suggest we break up, and run into different directions." He began singling out pairs. "You two, go north. You and her, take west. And, Romanoff," he looked at me, "we'll go east."

Nodding, I took off again through the forest with him.

If only I had known what waited for us.

**-Bree**


	5. Chapter 4

{Chapter 4- Clint}

We swerved around trees as quietly as possible, splashing through streams and taking detours. We couldn't afford to be followed.

Eventually, we slowed to a stop, miles from the terrorists' headquarters. I leaned against a tree, testing my coms headset, and was surprised to find the static gone.

Agent Coulson was on the other line. "Barton, finally! Why were you silent for so long?" he demanded.

"The terrorists disconnected our coms." I explained. "They just got up again." I gave him a quick update. "The terrorists caught up to us before we left the woods. They killed six of our agents."

Coulson paused. "We sent a jet yesterday night to find out why all of you went off the coms. It'll land within half an hour. You can leave on it. When you get back, we'll have to set up a new mission to take care of these terrorists. It's clear we underestimated them."

"Alright. Hawkeye out." I turned back to the other agents. "The coms are-" I cut myself off as I saw that they all had their weapons drawn.

We didn't need to find the terrorists, it turned out.

They were already here.

**-Bree**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- I got inspiration for this chapter from a picture. You all will see it eventually when I get around to putting pictures on my fanfics. **

**Enjoy!**

{Chapter 5- Natasha}

I raised my gun, but the man was faster. His dagger sank into my left arm just before I pulled the trigger, killing him. It was too late, though. I carefully tugged out the knife, resisting the urge to scream in pain. The dagger had left a long, deep slash wound from just below my elbow almost all the way to my shoulder. I stared at it.

Then I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I whirled around, but it was only Clint.

"Stay with me, Nat." His voice was tense as he brought me close to him, shooting arrows all the while. I wasn't sure if he meant that he didn't want me to pass out or if he just wanted me next to him, or both. It didn't matter. I couldn't fight with the gash in my arm, so I was content to lean against him. He tucked my head under his own chin, putting his shooting arm on the other side of my head. I was safely between his body and his arrows as he pulled them back, his hand inches away from my face. Meanwhile I pressed my fingers tightly over my wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I loathed feeling defenseless; watching Clint fending off attackers meant for both of us, but there was nothing I could do.

Finally, the fighting stopped, our enemies dead. Clint relaxed and put both his arms around me.

"It's over, Tasha." He kissed the top of my head, a gesture that surprised me, but not one that I resented. "Let's go home." He started walking back to the landing field, supporting me. I was dazing in and out, having lost a large amount of blood, and eventually Clint swept me up into his arms and carried me onto the plane, which had arrived sometime during the battle. The last thing I remembered was the sensation of the jet lifting off the ground, and then I was out.

**-Bree**


	7. Chapter 6

{Chapter 6- Clint}

I got off the plane, Natasha having already been taken to the infirmary. I felt sick to my stomach, like I always did whenever she got hurt on a mission. Nat had even passed out in my arms this time, having lost so much blood.

Fury came up to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We're going to send out another team to finish off the terrorists. It turns out the second group that attacked you was just a clean-up crew. There are still a lot of them left."

I sighed. I had been hoping we'd killed them all. "Were you able to track the coordinates I gave you?" Before we had raced away from the headquarters, I'd managed to find the location on my portable GPS the terrorists thankfully hadn't taken from me after they knocked me out.

"Yes. We have the exact location." He confirmed. "Within twenty-four hours we'll have the place under surveillance. Another few days and we'll send in the new team. You'll be part of it."

"Alright, sir."

"I'll debrief you on all the details later." And with that, Fury was gone.

I watched him go, wondering exactly what my next mission would entail, and still, in the back of my mind, thinking about Natasha.

**-Bree**


	8. Chapter7

{Chapter 7- Natasha}

"…told you that." Fury's voice floated above me as I groggily returned to consciousness.

"I know." Hearing Mason's soft response was enough to wake me up completely. I opened my eyes to see him standing over me. His eyes lit up when he saw that I was awake. "Tasha!" he smiled, and then caught himself when he remembered that Fury was there, squeezing my hand gently before drawing back.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. As I did, I noticed that my left arm was heavily bandaged and ached as I moved it.

"Romanoff," Fury began. "I was hoping you'd wake up soon. I wanted to ask if you think you'll be recovered enough to be a part of the follow-up mission in Budapest that's going to be sent out in four days." I hesitated, and he went on, "I need to know today so I'll have time to notify another agent if you won't be going."

This injury was small compared to others I'd had, and it wasn't about to keep me from a mission. "I'll go." I decided.

"Good." Fury nodded, and left the room.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Mason spoke again. "Are you sure about this, Natasha? You lost so much blood. They had to give you transfusions."

"Injuries are always a part of being an agent." I reminded him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you need to turn down a break just because you don't want Fury to think you're weak."

I sighed. He knew me so well. "Well, I already accepted the mission, so my motives don't really matter now, do they?" I changed the subject, not wanting to get into an argument. "Are you going on the mission, too?"

"Yeah, Fury told me about it earlier." He replied.

I yawned, still feeling a little drowsy. It must have been a lingering effect of the drugs. Somehow it made me acutely aware that I was still in a hospital bed. "I'm getting dressed." I announced, sliding out of bed. When my feet hit the floor, I staggered, wobbling slightly.

Mason caught me instantly. "Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine." I told him, and he shot me one last glance and then stepped outside so I could change.

I stripped off the stupid gown I was in and pulled on my black cat suit. I immediately felt better, more comfortable in my usual outfit and looking once again like myself, despite the faint bulge in my sleeve where my bandage was.

Mason looked at me as I strode out the door. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "Anywhere but here." I hated the sterile smell of the hospital, the constant reminder of so many wounds and injuries.

"Let's go get something to eat." Mason suggested, and at the mention of food, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since the plane ride to Budapest.

We walked down the hall together, Mason telling me the particulars of the mission we would soon go on. I was distracted, staring intently at him as he talked, listening to his voice. He so easily sidetracked me.

Maybe that was why I didn't see the figure tailing us until it was too late.


	9. Chapter 8

{Chapter 8- Clint}

Someone suddenly grabbed me from behind. Automatically I swung my arm back and heard a grunt as my fist landed. Turning around, I saw it was a hulking man, and now Natasha was fighting him. She pushed off a wall, flipped in midair, and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back, but it only took a second for him to come at Natasha again, twisting her bad arm behind her. I could tell she was holding back a scream, and the look on her face pulled me back into action. I thrust my foot behind his knees, knocking his legs out from under him at the same second as Natasha decided to bite his hand. The man cursed and released Natasha. Together Nat and I threw more punches and kicks until we were sure he was out. Breathing hard, we stopped and stood back, just in time to hear a hissing voice say, laughing, "It was too easy, really." Before either of us could turn around to see who it was, a black hood was shoved over my head, and everything went dark.

-**Bree**


	10. Chapter 9

{Chapter 9- Natasha}

It didn't take long for me to realize where we were. It had been months since I'd last seen this place, but it wasn't hard to recognize.

The Red Room.

I'd known it since I'd heard Ivan's voice at S.H.I.E.L.D. He had never treated me especially well, and, now that I had defected to a foreign agency, I didn't think he'd be very happy, to say the least.

"Clint," I whispered. We were both tied to chairs in an otherwise empty room, but I had no doubt we were being watched, so it would be pointless to try to escape the bindings at the present moment.

"Tasha?" he asked tiredly.

"I-" I never got to finish my sentence, because the door flew open to reveal Ivan, who was grinning like someone who had just found something that he had spent his whole life searching for, or at least half a year.

"Natasha," he greeted me. "It's been too long." His English was affected by his heavy Russian accent.

Clint's gaze shifted to me, and his eyes silently questioned me: _you know this guy?_

"I wasn't sure if you'd fall for the decoy." Ivan continued. "The timing was difficult, I must admit. So we ended up bringing your friend with us." He smiled wickedly again. That was when I knew- I would live for as long as they were feeling merciful, but Clint's death drew closer by the minute.

Ivan leaned toward me. His breath was hot on my face as he whispered, "I hope you weren't stupid enough to believe, not for one second, that you had escaped us." Then he reached up and smacked me across the face. I blinked stars from my vision as he turned back around and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. I could hear a large bolt slide into place on the other side, locking us in.

I sighed, wondering how much worse this was going to get, and resolved to try  
to get some sleep, at least.

**-Bree**


	11. Chapter 10

{Chapter 10- Natasha}

I was shoved roughly awake. A pair of guards pulled me to my feet and yanked me out of my cell. My bleary eyes noticed that Mason was still asleep- they must not be interested in him. I knew that Ivan wanted something with_ me_, though.

I was right. I was dragged into a room where Ivan stood rigidly, arms folded. Immediately he started yelling.

_"I made you who you are! I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me!"_ Ivan spat at me, no longer bothering to speak in English.

I didn't, either. _"You gave me nothing!" _Lying on the floor with my hands and feet tied, I couldn't do anything to stop him as he viciously kicked at my ribcage in response. I could almost hear a bone crack. Another blow and it was broken. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming as his steel-toed boot connected with my side again and again.

Finally, he stopped. _"Clearly you have become blind to all the gifts the Red Room supplied you with. Maybe the death of your little American boyfriend will open your eyes." _I felt myself tense instinctively, and Ivan noticed it too. _"But I won't kill him, not yet. I like to draw these things out. It's all the more fun when you don't see it coming." _

I couldn't stop the relief that coursed through me, though it was a vain feeling. Clint had some more time, but for what? So Ivan could torture him? He might as well be dead already, if that was the case. Ivan didn't become the conscious-less killing machine he was today because he was known for holding back.

Two guards came in then, and he told them to take me back to the cell I had been thrown into after being brought here the day before. As I was dragged away, I heard him call out to them.

_"Oh, and when you're done, bring me the American." _

**A/N- just FYI, I may not post another chapter for a little while, sorry for the horrible cliffhanger, it just might take me a little longer to write the next one. I promise I'll try to make it a long one. **

**-Bree**


End file.
